


Ang Paboritong Upuan ni Kyungsoo

by dkskji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mention Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkskji/pseuds/dkskji
Summary: Sa umaga kapag kakain ng breakfast. Sa tanghaling tapat, walang pasok at may bagyo. Kapag sobrang saya at kapag umiiyak. Ito ang favorite seat ni Kyungsoo.





	Ang Paboritong Upuan ni Kyungsoo

_Isang umaga…._

Pagkagising ni Kyungsoo ay mag isa sya sa kama. Naamoy na nya ang magandang umaga at ang almusal. Pumunta muna sya sa banyo upang magsipilyo.

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang kasintahan na sinusubukang magluto ng kanilang almusal dahil pagod sya sa trabaho kagabi kaya late na sya nagising.

Niyakap nya sa likod si Jongin. “Good morning Babe, anong breakfast?”

Sinilip sya ni Jongin. “Good morning babe. Itlog? Hindi ako marunong magluto Babe pero sana magustuhan mo” at hinalikan si Kyungsoo sa noo nito.

Pumunta na sila sa dining at inihain na ni Jongin ang almusal.

“Oh bakit hindi ka pa umuupo?” Tanong ni Jongin.

Tinignan lang sya ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti ito ng nakakaloko. Lumapit ito kay Jongin at

“Ang tagal mo e, dito ako uupo” at umupo sa lap ni Jongin at nagsimula ng kumain.

Napangiti na lang si Jongin at hinalikan ito sa pisngi.

 

 

 

_Isang malamig na tanghali at malakas ang hampas ng hangin at malakas ang ulan dahil may papasok na bagyo…._

Nasa sala lamang ang magkasintahan at nanunuod ng balita.

“Grabe Nini papasok pa lang yung bagyo pero ganto na kalakas”

“Kaya nga e, kamusta kaya sila Mama. Hindi ko naman sila macontact”

Pumunta si Kyungsoo sa kusina upang magtimpla ng kape.

“Sana naman nasa maayos na kalagayan sila”

Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kape kay Jongin at umupo sa paborito nyang upuan.

“Magiging okay din ang lahat Nini” Ngumiti sya kay Jongin at hinalikan sya nito.

 

 

 

_Isang gabi…_

Pagkapasok ni Jongin sa condo nila ni Kyungsoo ay madilim.

“Kyungsoo? Babe? Nandito na ko”

Wala pa ding sumasagot.

“Soo?” Sinilip nya sa kusina, sa sala. Wala si Kyungsoo. Dumiretso sya sa kanilang kwarto at nakita ito na nakahiga.

Umiiyak ito.

“Soo? Babe? Bakit anong nangyari?” Nag aalalang tanong ni Jongin.

Sinilip nya ito at hinalikan sa ulo.

“Babe bakit? Hmm? Nag aalala ako oh”

Bumangon si Kyungsoo at biglang kumandong kay Jongin at humagulgol. Hinagod ni Jongin ang likod ni Kyungsoo. “Sssshhhh tahan na. Bakit anong nangyari?”

“K-kase Nini” Hindi makapagsalita si Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang pag iyak.

“Ssshhhh tahan na. Sandali kukuha kita ng tubig.”

Pero ayaw bumitaw ni Kyungsoo. Kaya nanatiling nakakandong si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“K-kase Nini, hindi pa din ako makahanap ng trabaho, wala pa ding tumatawag” Umiyak nanaman si Kyungsoo. Alam nya na matagal ng gusto ni Kyungsoo na makapag trabaho, dahil dalawang taon na rin itong nabakante.

“Wag ka mag alala makakahanap ka din. Hmm.” Niyakap nya ito ng mahigpit.

“Nahihiya na ko sayo, ikaw na lang lagi gumagastos dito. Tapos di rin ako makapag bigay kila Mama at Papa.”

“Di naman ako nagrereklamo Soo. Makakahanap ka din.”

Humarap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Pinunasan nito ang mga luha ng kanyang mahal.

“I love you Nini. Sobrang swerte ko sayo”

“I love you too Soo, mas maswerte ako dahil akin ka” at nanatiling magkayakap ang dalawa.

 

 

 

_Makalipas ang isang buwan….._

“Soo? Babe? Nandito na ko.”

“Jonginnnnnn!” Sinalubong sya ng yakap at halik ni Kyungsoo.

“Nagluto ako ng dinner, tara kain na tayo.” Masigla nitong sabe at dumiretso na sa dining.

“Wow. Paborito ko tong lahat ah.” Umupo na si Jongin at syempre umupo na sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

Sa kalagitnaan ng kanilang pagkain.

“Nini.”

Diretso na nakatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kaya kinabahan ito.

“Nini… May sasabihin sana ako sayo”

Iniharap nya si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi nito dahil naluluha si Kyungsoo.

“Oh bakit umiiyak ka?” Nagaalalang tanong nya.

“Jongin Kim. Congrats.”

“Congrats?” Nagtatakang tanong nito

May inilabas si Kyungsoo mula sa isang maliit na envelope. Iniharap nya ito kay Jongin. At hindi makapagsalita si Jongin.

Niyakap nya bigla si Kyungsoo at naiyak.

“Magiging tatay ka na babe”

“S-salamat Soo. Mahal na mahal kita. Mahal na mahal ko kayo” Iniharap nya ulit si Kyungsoo “Magiging mabuting tatay ako, aalagaan ko kayong mabuti”

“Mahal na mahal din kita Jongin, salamat”


End file.
